This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Materials Synthesis, Characterization, and Testing Core provides maintenance, training, and supervision for a large set of COBRE materials synthesis, characterization, and testing instruments. Instruments include a Beckman UV-Vis-NIR FTIR spectrophotometer, Jasco FTIR spectrophotometer, Jasco circular dichroism spectropolarimeter, Gemini microplate spectrofluorometry, Agilent Bioanalyzer with Corbett PCR workstation, Alpha Innotech FluorChem Digital Imaging System, Reichert refractive index instrument, KSV contact-angle goniometer, Sopra ellipsometer, Perkin Elmer flame atomic absorption instrument, Biacore SPR spectrometer, MTS mechanical test machine, Waters HPLC system, Harrick plasma surface treatment system, and both Veeco and Asylum AFMs with inverted confocal spinning disc Olympus microscope.